Blicharmichael2 as "Justin" (Camp Drama)
18:16 <@Bigez> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:17 Next 18:17 <@Bigez> Huh? 18:17 lindsay yes 18:17 <@Bigez> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:17 NO 18:18 <@DJ4> no need to yell 18:18 <@DJ4> calm down please 18:18 <@DJ4> thanks 18:18 ok Thanks 18:18 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:18 MAain Antagonist 18:19 <@Bigez> Great. Your character for your scene is Sadie. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:19 DJ4 has changed nick to Bridgette 18:19 <@Bigez> *Bridgette 18:19 <@Bigez> WHOOPS. 18:19 <@Bridgette> Hey, Justin. 18:19 <@Bridgette> What's up? 18:19 HEY 18:20 im Hot 18:20 <@Bridgette> ... 18:20 <@Bridgette> Uh-huh. 18:20 <@Bridgette> ._. 18:20 <@Bridgette> That's interesting. 18:20 <@Bridgette> So, what do you think about the Killer Bass? 18:20 Idc 18:20 <@Bridgette> Um... 18:20 <@Bridgette> So... 18:20 <@Bridgette> Do you talk? 18:20 SHUT UP 18:20 <@Bridgette> wtf 18:20 <@Bridgette> okay 18:21 <@Bridgette> do you know what we're doing right now 18:21 <@Bridgette> like 18:21 Trying to SABOTAGE me 18:21 >:( 18:21 <@Bridgette> no 18:21 <@Bridgette> sir 18:21 <@Bridgette> this is an audition 18:21 <@Bridgette> please stay in-character 18:21 this is CAMP DRAMA 18:22 <@Bridgette> ... 18:22 <@Bridgette> this is an AUDITION 18:22 <@Bridgette> FOR 18:22 <@Bridgette> Camp Drama 18:22 <@Bridgette> thanks 18:22 <@Bridgette> please stay in-character 18:22 <@Bigez> WE'LL END THE SCENE HERE. 18:22 Night 18:22 <@Bigez> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 18:22 <@Bridgette> .... 18:22 <@Bridgette> what 18:22 <@Bridgette> I'm sorry 18:22 <@Bridgette> what 18:22 i Thought i got them 18:22 <@Bridgette> ... 18:22 <@Bridgette> no 18:22 <@Bridgette> sir 18:22 <@Bridgette> this is an AU 18:22 <@Bridgette> DIT 18:22 <@Bridgette> TION 18:23 ok Thanks 18:23 <@Bridgette> We are here to TEST YOU 18:23 <@Bridgette> on how you roleplay 18:23 <@Bridgette> okay no 18:23 <@Bridgette> yeah 18:23 <@Bridgette> k 18:23 <@Bridgette> thanks 18:23 <@Bridgette> bye 18:23 When do i start 18:23 <@Bridgette> you literally don't 18:23 ? 18:23 <@Bridgette> okay 18:23 <@Bridgette> sir 18:23 <@Bridgette> Blich 18:23 <@Bridgette> michael 18:23 <@Bridgette> hi 18:23 <@Bridgette> this is an AUDITION 18:24 <@Bridgette> we are here to test you on your roleplaying skills 18:24 <@Bridgette> you have not gotten the part 18:24 we will message you on sunday To let you know you have Gotten the part. 18:24 he Said 18:24 <@Bridgette> no 18:24 <@Bridgette> please 18:24 <@Bridgette> read what he said again 18:24 <@Bridgette> or is it too long 18:25 <@Bridgette> like the audition process forum 18:25 <@Bridgette> ? 18:25 :p 18:25 <@Bridgette> ... 18:25 <@Bridgette> can you just 18:25 <@Bridgette> idk 18:25 <@Bridgette> okay 18:25 <@Bridgette> bye 18:25 <@Bridgette> we'll message you 18:25 <@Bridgette> on the 23rd 18:25 <@Bridgette> thanks 18:25 Why 18:25 <@Bridgette> TO LET YOU KNOW 18:25 <@Bridgette> WHETHER OR NOT 18:25 <@Bridgette> YOU HAVE GOTTEN THE PART 18:25 <@Bridgette> :) 18:25 <@Bridgette> thanks! 18:25 O 18:26 ok Thanks 18:26 <@Bridgette> yeah 18:26 <@Bridgette> you're welcome 18:26 <@Bridgette> have fun 18:26 <@Bridgette> with the rest of your week 18:26 <@Bridgette> goodbye now 18:26 <@Bridgette> c: 18:26 Can i stay to Chat 18:26 <@Bridgette> um 18:26 <@Bridgette> yes 18:26 <@Bridgette> this is the roleplay chatroom 18:27 <@Bridgette> not the wiki chatroom 18:27 U guys like TD? 18:27 <@Bridgette> no 18:27 <@Bridgette> sorry 18:27 then Y are u on a TD wiki? 18:27 <@Bridgette> idk Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions